Making Cookies
by supercellchaser
Summary: What happens when a six year old Clark and Pete decide to make cookies on a rainy day?


**Making Cookies**

What happens when a seven year old Clark and Pete decide to make cookies on a rainy day?

-----------------------------------------

It had been raining all day and six year old Clark Kent was geting on his mother's last nerve.She knew he hated rain and when her and Jonathan had woken up in the morning to pouring rain she knew Clark was going to tourture her all day.

"Mommy will you play candyland with me?" There it was...the nagging whine of Clark Kent.

"Clark I played with you five times.I'm all candyland'd out."

"But I'm bored.There's nothing to do!"

Martha put her head in her hands with a frusterated sigh when suddenly an idea popped in her head. "Honey I have an idea,how about I call Mrs.Ross and ask her to bring Pete over so you two can play.Will that make you feel better?"

Clark jumped up and down clapping his hands. "Yeah! I wanna play with Pete!"

Martha smiled and picked up the phone.Maybe she would get some time to herself today.

-----------------------------------------

"Hi Pete!" Clark yelled out the door to his best friend as the boy came running up the steps out of the rain.

"Hi Clark!" He said equally excited "Hi Mrs.Kent thanks for letting me come over to play"

"Oh it's no problem Pete.Now why don't you two go play?"

The boys nodded and scurried off up the stairs to Clark's room.Martha felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of her as she continued the dishes she had been interupted from earlier.She managed to get every one of her chores done and was extremely happy about it.On a rainy day she was lucky to get anything done without Clark bothering her.

"Well" Martha reasoned with herself "I was the same way when I was his age" She suddenly felt bad about what her mother must have gone through on days like this when she was a little girl.

After she was done she realized she needed to go to the store for a few things.Seeing as Jonathan was working in the barn she didn't think it was a problem in leaving the boys by themselves.

After telling Jonathan that the boys were in the house and after telling Clark and Pete to behave themselves and that Jonathan would be in the barn if they needed anything,she left them alone.

-----------------------------------------

When Clark heard the front door close he turned to his best friend. "Hey Pete,let's go downstairs and make a suprise for my mommy!"

Pete jumped up "Yeah! Let's make cookies!"

The two little boys ran down the steps and into the kitchen.They were about to start pulling the ingredients out of the fridge when the back door opened and Jonathan peeked his head in. "You two ok in here?"

Clark,not wanting to tell Jonathan what they were doing because he might spoil the surprise nodded "We're fine daddy"

Jonathan nodded and left again to head back out to the barn leaving Clark and Pete to start grabbing various ingredients out of the fridge and cabinets and put it on the counter.

Dragging stools over to the counter so the could reach the two boys opened Martha's cook book and tried their hardest to read the directions for making cookies.

"Do you know what that says?" Clark asked his friend pointing to the book.Pete shook his head.

"Well I've seen my mommy make cookies lots of times so lets just do what she does" Clark said.

Together they started throwing eggs,flour,various spices and sprinkels into the bowl...and all over the counter and floor.When that was done Clark looked towards the stove nervously.

"My Mommy and Daddy said never to play with the stove.What do we cook these in?"

Pete looked thoughtful for a second then smiled "The microwave will make them cook"

---------------------------------------

Martha walked in the house and was greeted by the smell of something undetectable.

"Clark!" She yelled running into the kitchen.He jaw dropped when she saw the disaster scene that was once her kitchen.

Flour and sprinkels littered the floor.Clark and Pete were in the midst of all of it pulling a bowl out of the microwave.

"Clark!" She said loudly causing the boys to turn around.Clark's face broke into a adorable grin as he held the bowl out to her.

"We made you cookies Mommy"

As upset as Martha was about the disaster Clark and his friend had caused she couldn't help but smile at the bowl of brown goo that her little boy had made for her.

Although looking around the kitchen Martha sighed "I am never leaving him alone again"

**The End**

-----------------------------------------

Was it good?

REVIEW!


End file.
